codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger Close: Art of War
Overall Features There are 8 different factions: USMC, UK/Commonwealth, Bundeswehr, Russian Army, OpForces, PLA, KPA and Neosoviets, the first 4 are protecting the Free World from falling into the hands of totalitarian dictatorship, bloodbath and crime. The latter 4 are seeking for world domination. Hand-to-Hand Combat is included, includes: punch, kick, kneeing, elbowing, headbutt, armlock, headlock, dodge kick, dodge punch, dodge knee, dodge elbowing, dodge headbutt, free from locks. There are plenty of game modes and maps where you can unleash combat. Another option available is to create your own game mode and upload it. Anyone who preorders the game will get a free M3 Carbine with Silver camo and unlock the MG3 at level 19 as opposed to 42, in all games there is a code to unlock the KSG and M1911. There are 4 DLCs, 3 map packs and a drug war expansion pack, the map pack also has new additions like the stealth jet in each and every map. Each map pack has 5 maps for 1200 XBox points each map pack. The Class System is divided this way: Primary weapon and attachments, Secondary weapon and attachments, Lethal Grenade, Special Grenade, Equipment, Perks of 5 different tiers and 3 Killstreaks. Unlike other games there are no primary or secondary weapons, you are free to choose what weapons to use in combat. Weapons and Vehicles Vehicle Description *4x4: The 4x4 sits 4 people, it is fast, light and easy to drive, the 4x4 is protected against bullets, but not against explosions, this vehicle is armed with an HMG. *Truck: The truck has a towing hitch absent in the 4x4, this is because the truck can tow a howitzer. The truck carries 2 people more and it's armed with 2 HMGs instead. *IFV/Tracked IFV: They seat 5 people, plus the gunner and driver. The IFVs are designed specifically to fight enemy infantry and light armor, its armament includes an autocannon and an HMG. The Wheeled IFV is amphibious. *SPAAG: The SPAAG seats 3 people, a driver, gunner and secondary gunner armed with a MANPADS system. The SPAAG is as maneuverable as the IFV, it is equipped with SAM systems and one or more autocannons, the Gunmen also have a towed AA gun. *Howitzer: The howitzer is an anti-tank gun that has to be towed, exceptioning the PzH 2000 and Búfalo. The 2 SPHs have an HMG and an LMG mounted. *Tank: The tanks are not close to maneuverability, but are sturdy and rugged vehicles, the tanks are armed with a cannon and 2 HMGs. *Light Helicopter: These small helicopters have limited transport capabilities, but are armed with a small autocannon and 2 rocket pods. They have a weak armor, but are very fast. *Attack Helicopter: The Attack Helo has 2 rocket pods, 2 missile pods and an autocannon. Despite being very fast, their light armor makes them an easy target for bullets, it can only seat 2, the pilot, who also has control on the missiles and the gunner, who has control of the rockets and autocannon. *Transport Helicopter: These helicopters are quite heavy and slow, but their rugged armor can make it harder to bring down; armed with 2 Gatling-type guns on the side, can carry 6 people. *Heavy-lift Helicopter: The HLH is very heavy and very slow, but it can carry 10 people and has 2 pintle-mounted Gatling Guns and a tail-mounted HMG. *Fighter Jet: Fighter Jets are extremely fast and maneuverable, the only problem is that they only seat one person and are geared against Air-to-Air purposes, are armed with missiles and an auto-cannon *Strike Fighter: An improved multirole version of the fighter, geared with air-to-air and air-to-ground weapons with slower reload and lock-on time. The strike figer seats 2 people, the pilot and co-pilot, the pilot controls air to air weapons and pilots the jet while the co-pilot is in charge of air-to-ground weapons and deploying air support flares. *Ground-attack Jet: The GAA is slower than the Fighter but it's still powerful, the GAA seats 1 person, who controls the missiles, rockets and autocannon. *Supersonic Stealth Jet: The SSJ is very fast but only seats one person and is armed with an autocannon and rockets & missiles. The SSJ cannot be acquired by SPAAGs or AA guns or MANPADSs, but can be brought down if in visual range. Only available through DLC. *UAV: The UAV is controlled from a laptop found on the ground, once picked up, you are in command of a missile and the plane itself, plus its protective flares, in cases where a UAV doesn't have weapons, it can paint targets for a deadly Cruise missile strike. There is a label in the laptop that shows to what team it belongs to and what UAV is being piloted. (example: If it has the symbol of the Bundeswehr, it's controlling an EADS Barracuda) *Transport Plane: The Transport Plane can carry vehicles, very heavy, very big and very slow, it can be modified to a gunship. *Bomber: The Bomber only seats two people, it is a slow, big aircraft geared specifically for ground-attack, it has a minute-long reload time and drops ten unguided bombs before reloading. *Buggy: The Buggy does not belong to any faction. The Buggy is a light version of the 4WD, but the Buggy has no armor and only seats 3 people. Armed with an HMG. *ATV: The ATV (Aka Quad Bike) is a light, unarmored vehicle that does not belong to any faction, it is based on a Banshee 350. It is replaced by a Ski-Doo 400 XRS (snowmobile) in snow maps. *Supercar: The Supercar is a Lamborghini Gallardo, a very fast vehicle, yet has no armor or weaponry, it can sit 2 people, due to its lack of armor and weaponry, the driver and passenger have to shoot with their guns. *Electronic Warfare Jet: There is only one, but it's designed to disrupt enemy communications jamming enemy radar. It has also a payload of air to air missiles and is rarely seen in maps. The jamming capability can be turned on or off. USMC Small Arms *Beretta M9 (Handgun) *Ruger MP9 (Machine Pistol) *TDI Kriss Super V (SMG) *SCAR-H CQC (Carbine) *M16A4 (AR) *ACR (AR) *Mk.14 EBR (Battle Rifle) *M-26 Taser (Special Weapon) *M110 SASS (Sniper Rifle) *XM2010 (Sniper Rifle) *Mossberg 590 Tactical (Shotgun) *AA12 (Shotgun) *Barrett M107 .50 cal (AT Sniper Rifle) *M27 IAR (LMG) *M240L (LMG) *XM806 (HMG) *XM25 (Grenade Launcher) *Mk.47 (Automatic GL) *Mk.153 SMAW (Rocket Launcher) *FIM-92 Stinger (MANPADS) *FGM-172 SRAW (Guided Missile) *M252 (Mortar) Vehicles *Humvee *MTVR 7-Ton *LAV-25 *M2A2 Bradley *M102 *M6 Linebacker *M1A2 Abrams *OH-58 Kiowa *AH-1Z Viper *UH-60 Blackhawk *Boeing V-22 Osprey *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F-15E Strike Eagle *A-10 Warthog *MQ-9 Reaper *B-2 Spirit *C-130J Hercules British & Commonwealth Coalition Small Arms *Browning Hi-Power (Handgun) *FN P90 (Machine Pistol) *MP5A4 (SMG) *C8A1 (Carbine) *L85A2 (AR) *C7A2 (AR) *L1A1 SLR (Battle Rifle) *Tenpoint Defender CLS (Special Weapon) *L129A1 (Sniper Rifle) *L115A3 (Sniper Rifle) *Benelli M3T (Shotgun) *M1014 (Shotgun) *AS-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *L86A2 (LMG) *HK221 (LMG) *M2HB (HMG) *MM-1 (Grenade Launcher) *HK GMG (Automatic GL) *LAW 80 (Rocket Launcher) *Starstreak (MANPADS) *FGM-148 Javelin (Guided Missile) *L16A2 (Mortar) Vehicles *Land Rover Wolf *Pinzgauer *MOWAG Piranha III *FV510 Warrior *L118 *CV9040 AAV *Challenger II *Westland Lynx *A-129 Mangusta *AS565 Panther *AgustaWestland EH101 *Tornado ADV *Tornado GR.4 *Harrier GR.9 *RQ-4 Global Hawk/Tomahawk *B-1B Lancer *A330 MRTT Bundeswehr Small Arms *USP .45 (Handgun) *MP7A1 PDW (Machine Pistol) *MP5A4 (SMG) *HK53A3 (Carbine) *G36A2 (AR) *HK33A2 (AR) *G3KA4 (Battle Rifle) *Handflammpatronenwerfer (Special Weapon) *MSG-90 (Sniper Rifle) *DSR-1 (Sniper Rifle) *Remington M870 (Shotgun) *Remington 11-87 (Shotgun) *Steyr HS.50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *HK21 G8 (LMG) *HK121 (LMG) *RMG.50 (HMG) *HK69 (Grenade Launcher) *HK GMG (Automatic GL) *PzF-3 (Rocket Launcher) *RBS-70NG (MANPADS) *EuroSPIKE (Guided Missile) *LLR 81mm (Mortar) Vehicles *LIV SO Serval AGF *Zetros 2733 *SPz Luchs *SPz Puma *PzH 2000 *FlaK Gepard *Leopard 2A6 *Eurocopter EC 135 *EC 665 Tiger UHT *NH Industries NH90 *CH-53 Pavelow *Eurofighter Typhoon *Tornado IDS *Alpha Jet *EADS Barracuda *B-1B Lancer *Airbus A400M Grizzly Russian Army Small Arms *MP446 Viking (Handgun) *PP2000 (Machine Pistol) *PP-19 Bizon (SMG) *AK-9 (Carbine) *AK-74M (AR) *AK-200 (AR) *VSS Vintorez (Battle Rifle) *Ballistic Knife (Special Weapon) *Dragunov SVD (Sniper Rifle) *SV98 (Sniper Rifle) *Saiga 12K (Shotgun) *KS-23 (Shotgun) *OSV-96 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RPK-74M (LMG) *AEK-999 Barsuk (LMG) *Kord (HMG) *RG-6 (Grenade Launcher) *Balkan (Automatic GL) *RPG-29 (Rocket Launcher) *9K338 Igla-S (MANPADS) *9M133 Kornet (Guided Missile) *2B14 Podnos (Mortar) Vehicles *GAZ-2975 Tigr *Ural 4320 *BTR-90 *BTR-D *2S19 Msta *2K22 Tunguska *T-90 *Ka-226 Sergei *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-17 Hip *Mi-26 Halo *MiG-35 Fulcrum-F *Su-30 Flanker-C *Su-25 Frogfoot *Yakovlev PRORYV-U *Tupolev Tu-95 Bear *Antonov An-70 PLA Small Arms *QSZ-92 (Handgun) *Type 79 (Machine Pistol) *QCW-05 (SMG) *QBZ-95B (Carbine) *QBZ-03 (AR) *QBZ-95G (AR) *Type 63 (Battle Rifle) *FHJ-84 (Special Weapon) *QBU-88 (Sniper Rifle) *JS-7.62 (Sniper Rifle) *Hawk Type 97 (Shotgun) *Hawk Semi-auto (Shotgun) *JS-05 (AT Sniper Rifle) *QBB-95 (LMG) *QJY-88 (LMG) *Type 85 (HMG) *QLB-06 (Grenade Launcher) *QLZ-87 (Automatic GL) *PF-89 (Rocket Launcher) *QW-2 Vanguard 2 (MANPADS) *HJ-8 (Guided Missile) *Type 63 82mm (Mortar) Vehicles *EQ2050 *CA-30 *WZ551 *ZBD2000 *Type 66 *Type 95 SPAAA *Type 98G *Changhe Z-11 *WZ-19 *Harbin Z-5 *Z-8 *Chengdu J-10 *XAC JH-7 *Nanchang Q-5 Fantan *WZ-2000 *H-8 *Shaanxi Y-9 KPA Small Arms *Type 68 (Handgun) *AP Stechkin (Machine Pistol) *Type 49 PPSH (SMG) *Type 88SU (Carbine) *Type 58 (AR) *Type 86S (AR) *Type 63 SKS (Battle Rifle) *Ballistic Knife (Special Weapon) *Chogyeok-Pochong (Sniper Rifle) *Mosin M1959 (Sniper Rifle) *TOZ-194 (Shotgun) *TOZ-34 (Shotgun) *PTRS-41 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RP-46 (LMG) *Type 73 (LMG) *Type 77 (HMG) *Device DM (Grenade Launcher) *AGS-17 (Automatic Grenade Launcher) *Type 69 (Rocket Launcher) *Hwasung-Chong (MANPADS) *AT-4 Fagot (Guided Missile) *PM-41 (Mortar) Vehicles *UAZ-469 *Ural 375D *BRDM-2 *VTT-323 *D-20 *M1992 *P'ok'pung-Ho *Mil Mi-2 *Mi-24 Hind *Mi-10 Harke *MiG-21 Fishbed *Su-17 Fitter *MiG-27 *Yakovlev PCHELA/Kh-55 *Harbin H-5 *An-12 Cub OpForces Small Arms *Makarov PMM (Handgun) *Agram2000 (Machine Pistol) *Uzi (SMG) *AKS-74u (Carbine) *AK-47 (AR) *KH2002 (AR) *Hakim rifle (Battle Rifle) *RWGŁ-3 (Special Weapon) *Tabuk 7.62 (Sniper Rifle) *Zastava M07 (Sniper Rifle) *RMB-93 (Shotgun) *USAS-12 (Shotgun) *AMR-2 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RPK-74 (LMG) *PKM (LMG) *DShK (HMG) *RG-6 (Grenade Launcher) *Vektor Y3 (Automatic GL) *RPG-7 (Rocket Launcher) *9K38 Igla (MANPADS) *AT-5 Spandrel (Guided Missile) *Helwan M-69 (Mortar) Vehicles *Otokar Cobra *ZIL-131 *Al-Fahd *BMP-2 *Type 63 *BS-3 *Zulfaqar III *PZL SW-4 *Shahed 285 *Mi-8 Hip *Mi-6 Hook *HESA Sa'eqeh *MiG-23B *J-22 Orao *Karrar *Tupolev Tu-16 *An-72 Coaler Neo Soviets Small Arms *MP412 REX (Handgun) *Borz (Machine Pistol) *PP90 (SMG) *Vepr (Carbine) *Vektor R4 (AR) *Grad (AR) *SKS (Battle Rifle) *Dragunov SVU (Sniper Rifle) *OTS-48K (Sniper Rifle) *MTs-255 (Shotgun) *Armsel Striker (Shotgun) *Vektor SS-77 (LMG) *Zastava M84 (LMG) *RPG-22 (Rocket Launcher) *Strela-3 (MANPADS) *AT-7 Saxhorn (Rocket Launcher) Vehicles *Toyota Hilux Technical *BTR-80 *BMD-2 *ZSU-23-4 Shilka *ZIS-3 *T-72 *Mi-24 Hind *MiG-31 Foxhound *Su-24 Fencer *Yak-130 Mitten *Dozor 600/Kh-55 *Tupolev Tu-16 *Ilyushin Il-76 Candid Factionless Weapons *Ruger Super RedHawk .480 (Handgun) *Colt M1911A1 (Handgun) *MAC-10 (Machine Pistol) *Glock 18 (Machine Pistol) *Skorpion EVO III (SMG) *Daewoo K7 (SMG) *Daewoo K1A (Carbine) *M3 (Carbine) *Daewoo K2 (AR) *F2000T (AR) *FN SAFN 49 (Battle Rifle) *WA2000 (Sniper Rifle) *Lee-Enfield SMLE (Sniper/Battle Rifle) *Kel-Tec KSG (Shotgun) *Rossi Overland (Shotgun) *MG3 (LMG) *FN MAG (LMG) *McBros .950 JDJ (AT Sniper Rifle) *M3 Carl Gustaf (Rocket Launcher) Factionless Vehicles *Lamborghini Gallardo (Supercar) *Mitsubishi Montero (4x4) *LSV (Buggy) *M8 AGS Ridgeway (Tank) *BM-27 Uragan (MLRS) *EA-18G Growler (Fighter/Electronic Warfare Jet) *An-124 Ruslan (Transport Plane) Map Packs The map packs have new additions, including the stealth jet, which has better air-to-air capabilities than the strike fighter and only seats one, include the following: *F-35C Lightning II (US, UK, Germany) *PAK FA (Russia, OpForces, Neosoviets) *J-20 (PLA, KPA) The maps include: *Hokkaido: The PLA has started to invade Northern Japan, but the British are determined to stop them. *Plesetsk: Neosoviets are attempting to sabotage the Soyuz X-6 spaceship and salvage blueprints belonging to the Soyuz X family, but the Russians will prevent that. *Mt. Sidley: The KPA, now deploying a missile launch base in Antarctica is starting to expand towards the South Pole. Germany is pursuing to interrupt them. *Elburz: OpForces bave a stronghold in Elburz mountains, Iran. The US are going to destroy it. Borderside DLC borderside is an expansion pack that involves the Mexican Army and the DEA that fight against a fictional druglord nicknamed el Ogro, who has controlled part of Northern Mexico and is funded by the PLA and KPA. Differences include asymmetrical warfare, where the DEA and Mexico have more advanced weaponry and the Ogre's forces have more anti-tank and anti-air weaponry. Weapons Mexican Army Small Arms *FN Five-seveN *FN P90 *UMP 45 *M4 Carbine *FX-05 Xiuhcóatl *HK G3 *Morelos Sniper Rifle *Benelli M2 *HK21A1 *RL-83 Blindicide *Roland Vehicles *Plasan Sandcat *DN-IV Caballo *DN-V Búfalo *ERC-90 Sagaie *EC725 Cougar *AH-1W SuperCobra *F-5 Freedom Fighter *E-2 Hawkeye *EMBRAER R-99 Ogre's Gang Small Arms *Springfield XD *Intratec TEC-9 *Beretta M12 *Hi-Point carbine *AKM *FN CAL *Winchester M70 *Beretta 682 *RPK-74 *C90C *Gepard Vehicles *Toyota Model F *Up-armored Isuzu Elf *OT-64 SKOT *BM-14 *ASU-57 *Homemade Gyrocopter *Cessna 172 *Beechcraft Bonanza *Narcosubmarine *S-125 Neva Factionless Weapons *Desert Eagle .50AE *Ruger Mk.II *Mekanika URU *Sola Leger *TAR-21 *Steyr AUG *Mauser pattern rifle *GOL Sniper Magnum *Barrett M99 *Ultimax 100 *M60E4 *Mk.19 Factionless Vehicles *Silverado 2500 *Panhard VBL *HWK-11 *AMX-30 *UH-1Y Venom Attachments Optical Sights *Red Dot Sight - The RDS is an optical device attached to the weapon for greater accuracy, yet not zoom. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol) *Holographic Sight - Enhanced variant of the RDS, increases accuracy and zoom. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG) *Red Dot Scope - Similar to the RDS, but is for rocket launchers. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, MANPADS, Guided Missile) *Low Power Scope - Increases range, accuracy and zoom. (BR, LMG, AR, Carbine, Rocket Launcher, MANPADS) *High Power Scope - Default sight for the (AT) Sniper Rifle, it has much more zoom than the LPS. *Variable Power Scope - Scope that can change its level of zoom. (Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Thermal Scope - Scope that marks targets white due to heat. (AR, BR, LMG, Carbine, Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Laser - Shows where your weapon is aiming at. (All weapons) Underbarrel/Barrel Attachments *Grip - Increases accuracy by maintaining stability. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol) *Suppressor - Reduces sound from gunfire and fully suppresses muzzle flash. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Pistol) *Bipod - If you deploy it in a wall or when prone, increases stability. (AR, BR, LMG, Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Grenade Launcher - Underbarrel GL. (AR, BR, Carbine, MP5) **USMC - M320 **Royal Marines - AG-C/EGLM **Bundeswehr - AG36 **Mexican Army - M203PI **OpForces - GP-30 Obuvka **PLA - Type 91 **KPA - BG-15 Muxa **Ogre's Gunmen - Standalone M79 (Unable if already chosen as secondary) **RGF/Spetsnaz - BS-1 Tishina **Neo Soviets - GP-30 Obuvka *XM26 MASS - Underbarrel Shotgun. (AR, BR, Carbine) *Underbarrel Flamethrower - Shoots a controlled burst of flames. (AR, BR, Carbine) *Sawn-off - Cuts a portion of the barrel to increase spread and damage at the cost of accuracy and range. (Shotgun) Ammo Types *FMJ - Increases bullet penetration. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Handgun) *Hollow Point - Increases bullet damage. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Handgun) *00 Buckshot - Heavy shotgun pellets that inflict more damage in a specific body part. (Shotgun) *Flechette - Small pointy pellets that spread wider but are less powerful. (Shotgun) *Slug - Increases range but decreases damage. (Shotgun) *Explosive rounds - In anti-tanks sniper rifles, this ammo can penetrate thick material and then explode, killing everyone very close to the bullet. *HEAT - Ammunition that increases damage. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile, MANPADS) *Incendiary Ammunition - Ammunition that sets a brief fire after exploding. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile) *HE Ammunition - Ammunition that increases splash damage. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile, MANPADS) Vehicle Attachments *HE Ammunition - Ammunition that increases splash damage. (Tank, Howitzer) *Explosive Reactive Armor - Armor that increases explosive resistance. (Tank, SP Howitzer, IFV, SPAAG) *Co-axial Flamethrower - Adds a co-axial flamethrower. (Tank) *HUD - Adds the location of potential threats within the radius to the howitzer's HUD. *Scout Kit - Adds a bulldozer blade, a tow and a crane, helps to remove vehicles or tow howitzers. (Tank) *Gunship - Adds a 25mm, a 40mm and a 105mm. (Excluding An-124) (Transport Aircraft) Perks Tier 1: These affect the player *Marathon: Increases player's top speed. Marathon Pro: Increased sprinting time. *Scavenger: Replenish ammo and grenades from dead enemies. Marathon Pro: Start with extra ammo and magazines. *Phantom: Invisible to equipment, sentry guns and thermal optics. Phantom Pro: Invisible to everything except the naked eye. *Hardline: Killstreaks take one kill less. Hardline Pro: Rollback Care Packages. *Flak Jacket: Increased explosive resistance. Flak Jacket Pro: Increased health by 3%. *Fireproof: Increased fire resistance. Fireproof Pro: Increased poison resistance. Tier 2: These affect the weapons *Double Tap: Increases ROF. Double Tap Pro: Decreases weapon switch time. *Sleight of Hand: Reload faster. Sleight of Hand Pro: ADS faster. *Overkill: Carry 2 attachments on your gun. Overkill Pro: Carry 3 weapons. *Phalcon Eye: Hold breath longer. Phalcon Eye Pro: Reduces recoil. *Steady Aim: More hipfire accuracy. Steady Aim Pro: Increases melee speed. *Inhuman Force: Increases average damage in hand-to-hand combat. Inhuman Force Pro: Increases speed when blocking attacks in hand-to-hand combat. Tier 3: These affect performance in the field *Special Shoes: Quiet footsteps. Special Shoes Pro: No falling damage. *Disarmer: Detect enemy equipment. Disarmer Pro: Hack enemy equipment, shows where a barrage strike will fall on minimap. *Medic: Get a second chance and pull your pistol out, can be revived. Medic Pro: Use your equipment when downed, bleed out takes way more. *Active Camouflage: Semi invisible when prone. Active Camouflage Pro: Semi invisible when crouched. *Grenade Bandolier: Increases number of lethal grenades x2. Grenade Bandolier Pro: Increases number of special grenades x2. *Leech: Regain health faster when killing an enemy. Leech Pro: Regain health faster by assist. Tier 4: These affect land vehicles *ATGM: Replaces HMG with an ATGM. *Greased Bearings: Turret tilts faster. *Water Cooler: Secondary HMG takes less to reload. *Leadfoot: Increases vehicle's top speed. *Ordnance Training: Reload main gun faster. *Monitor: Howitzers can see where a support flare was popped. Killstreaks: *2 Kills: Recon Spy Plane *3 Kills: Spy Plane Jammer *3 Kills: Explosive Robot (Slow and tracked version of the RC-XD, lacks timer) *4 Kills: Care Package *5 Kills: Rocket Barrage. (Like Mortar Strike from WaW) *6 Kills: Sentry Gun *7 Kills: AWACS: An E-3 Sentry or Beriev A-50. Improved version of SR-71, unjammeable, detects killstreaks and locations for rocket barrages. *7 Kills: Recon robot: Deploy an RC robot with heat-seeking rockets and a chaingun. *8 Kills: Heavy Bomber: A B-1B Lancer or Tu-160 carpet bombs a marked location. *10 Kills: Juggernaut: Get into a Juggernaut's armor and use an MG3 and Super RedHawk. *10 Kills: Dogs: Call in a pack of ferocious dogs, allied dogs will be shown as German Shepherds, while enemy dogs will appear as Spanish Alanos. Lethal Grenades, Special Grenades and Equipment Lethal Grenades *Frag Grenade *Throwing Knife *Sticky Grenade *Molotov Cocktail *Anti-Tank Grenade Special Grenades *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang *Kolokol-1 Gas *Decoy Grenade *EMP Grenade - Disables vehicles and other equipment within its range Equipment *Jammer *Motion Sensor *Explosive Charge *Anti-personnel Mine *Anti-tank Mine *Flare - Shows where support is needed Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Danger Close